GOLDEN DAYS
by azuwaa
Summary: Warna keemasan itu terus berkilau, begitu indah, begitu sakit. WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI/BL. GAN NING X LING TONG. DONT LIKE DONT READ.
1. Chapter 0

Dynasty Warriors c KOEI Tecmo

Gan Ning x Ling Tong (bl)

Romance, drama

¼ Dynasty Warriors, ¼ Romance Of Three Kingdoms, ¼ sejarah, ¼ penambahan-pengurangan-pengubahan dari author.

Sumber:

Google

Wikipedia

Koeiwiki

Kongmingarchive

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

Kau masih memutar-mutar gelas yang berada di depanmu tanpa meneguk isinya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada objek yang sama, kadang menghela nafas, kadang tertawa kecil. Kadang mendecih dan sering tersenyum. Sebentar memenjamkan mata-entah apa yang kau lihat dalam imajimu-dan akhirnya mulai melirik pemuda yang sedari tadi mendehem meminta perhatian.

"Master Ling," ia membuka suara, "Anda mendengarku sekarang?"

Kau mendelik dan tertawa remeh. Tentu kau mendengarnya-bahkan sejak panggilan pertama, namun untuk apa?

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

_Oh yea, tentu saja,_ umpatmu dalam hati. Kau yang memanggilnya kemari-strategis muda itu, mengapa kau bisa lupa?

"Nah," kau menatap arakmu dan meminumnya sekali teguk, "kukira kau tak akan mau tahu aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk apa."

Ia tertawa, duduk di sebelahmu dan mulai mencari ke arah mana kau melihat. Kau teguk lagi gelas arakmu yang sudah ia isi, kali ini dengan tempo yang pelan, membuatmu bernyanyi tanpa sadar.

Pemuda di sampingmu menatapmu dengan rasa kasihan. Kau melirik, membuatnya mengerjap berulang kali, memunculkan senyum tanpa dosa. Bibirnya bergerak dan kau tahu apapun yang akan ia katakan bukanlah hal yang bagus. Setidaknya bukan untukmu.

"Master Ling, apa yang Anda lihat?"

Dan kau tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Menuang arakmu dari botol yang baru, kau berucap sebelum meminum cairan itu. "Sesuatu yang mengerikan, Lu Xun. Amat mengerikan."

"Aku ingin tahu itu apa," tangannya bergerak menuju helai mahonimu, menyisirnya pelan dengan jemari yang ramping. "Anda tersenyum begitu indah, pasti itu tidak seburuk yang Anda katakan."

Kau memejamkan matamu, merasakan hangat dari jari-jari lentik yang terus mengusapmu. Masih dengan pemandangan yang sama, bayangan yang serupa. Kau kembali tertawa, hanya saja terdengar getir.

"Kau tahu, Boyan, aku bisa melihat apa-apa yang kuingin. Tidak berat, sebenarnya, hanya beberapa hal yang aku rindukan. Ayahku, kampung halamanku, anak-anak yang tengah bermain, musim gugur, laut..."

Kau membuka matamu dan menatap kosong lonceng-lonceng yang tergantung, "Angin, suara lonceng, bahkan hal yang memuakkan."

Kau memaklumi tatapan kasihan yang kembali ia lontarkan. Seperti anak anjing, kau tahu. Tapi apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan?

"Itu sedih, Master Ling. Tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Kau tertawa. Mengerti? Perasaanmu? Ah, tentu saja, ia juga kehilangan ayahnya, ia juga kehilangan orang tercinta, ia juga kehilangan sahabat. Lalu? Bukan berarti nasib yang sama memiliki rasa yang sama, bukan? Ia tidak tahu rasanya bekerja sama dengan pembunuh orang tuamu, setiap hari, dijejali informasinya yang sumpah demi apapun tidak ingin kau ketahui, memendam amarah dan benci yang tak juga terlampiaskan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mendengar suara denting lonceng yang mengganggu, melihat bajak laut dengan senyum menggelikan dan tingkah yang membuatmu ingin memukulnya tepat di wajah yang penuh rasa percaya diri.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya dirimu kala semua hal yang kau benci darinya mulai menarik diri dan menunjukkan sisi yang membujukmu untuk melemah. Ia yang lembut, perhatian, penyayang, pejuang keras, pecinta yang baik-

Lu Xun jelas tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memadu kasih dengan pembunuh ayahmu sendiri.

Angin mulai berhembus pelan, samar kau dengar suara lonceng itu, makin keras tatkala kau kembali menutup matamu.

Kau merasakan sang pemuda memeluk tubuhmu, membasahi pundak dengan air matanya. Dalam diamnya beningan itu terus mengalir, kau patut memuji kemampuannya menangis tanpa suara.

"Sampai kapan, Master Ling? Sampai kapan Anda terus begini?"

Kau bangkit menjamah lonceng-lonceng yang tergantung. Rindu melompat-lompat dari dadamu, panas kau rasa di ujung jarimu, tanpa sadar kau menahan nafas. Tanpa menutup mata pun kau kini dapat mengingat memori yang paling kau suka. Di lokasi yang sama, memandang mentari senja di musim gugur yang mulai dingin. Dengan angin dan dentingan lonceng merdu...

"Entahlah, Lu Xun," kau berbisik pada lonceng-lonceng di tanganmu itu, mengecupnya dengan ujung bibirmu. Pelan dan hati-hati, penuh rasa pilu. Menariknya ke pelukanmu, mengistirahatkan tubuh yang terlalu lelah di pangkuan pemuda yang masih terus menangis. "Mungkin sampai saat ini saja. Atau besok. Atau lusa, atau entahlah..."

Ia menghentikan gumamanmu dengan sentuhan lembutnya di lokasi yang sama beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau tersenyum, terlelap dalam hangat yang perlahan timbul dari dadamu. Hangat yang membawamu terlarut dalam masa lalu, mengingatkanmu pada suara serak yang memanggilmu penuh kasih. Makin melarutkanmu dalam memori yang tak akan kau lupakan,

Kala pertama kau berjumpa dengan orang yang merenggut semua yang kau miliki.

**_To Be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Xiakou, Father**

Dynasty Warriors KOEI Tecmo  
Gan Ning x Ling Tong (bl)  
Romance, drama  
¼ Dynasty Warriors, ¼ Romance Of Three Kingdoms, ¼ sejarah, ¼ penambahan-pengurangan-pengubahan dari author.

Sumber:  
Google  
Wikipedia  
Koeiwiki  
Kongmingarchive

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

Ini tidak terasa sebagai sebuah perang.

Aku bisa melihat matahari yang begitu terik dengan awan-awan putih berarak di sela-sela jemari yang kutadahkan ke atas langit. Wangi musim semi tercium dari balik rindang pohon, menarikku untuk ikut merasakan suasana santai yang begitu nyaman. Angin bertiup begitu lembut, bisa kurasakan belaian mesranya di sela-sela rambutku, memainkannya dan menggulungnya secara perlahan. Aku memejamkan mata sesaat ketika sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundakku, menyadarkanku dari perilaku yang sudah menjadi hobiku sejak kecil.

Senyum timbul dari bibirku kala kulihat sosok yang kini mengelus helaianku bersama dengan sang angin. Seorang pria hebat, paling hebat yang pernah aku temui. Dengan warna rambut dan mata yang serupa, begitu aku banggakan, dengan guratan tegas di wajah dan senyum yang halus. Aku tertawa kecil, kusandarkan tubuhku di pelukannya, menengadahkan wajahku dan kembali tertawa saat melihat bagaimana sinar matahari mengintip dari sela-sela mahoni nya yang ikut tertiup angin.

"Ayah," aku masih belum bisa menahan tawaku, "pasti akan menyenangkan bertarung bersama Ayah."

Ayahku, Ling Cao, ikut tertawa. Guratan kasar itu terlihat menghalus dalam beberapa detik awalnya. "Kau masih muda, anakku. Tidak ada waktu untuk terburu-buru."

Setelah menepuk kepalaku untuk yang ketiga kalinya, ia beranjak menuju tempat di mana kuda coklatnya tengah asyik memakan rerumputan hijau. Aku tersenyum bangga. Serangan pertamaku di musim semi ini, Xiakou, berulang kali kurasa mudah di dalam mimpiku. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa jadi kemenangan yang tidak mutlak jikalau ayahku lah pemimpinnya? Ini adalah kali pertamaku dan aku selalu antusias tiap kali mengikuti rapat strategi. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum kala Lord Sun Quan meminta ayahku untuk menjadi pemimpin serangan ini. Aku bahkan hapal bagaimana nada dan kalimat ayahku ketika ia berjanji untuk memenuhi tugasnya. Aku merasa beberapa kupu-kupu menyelinap di dadaku dan menari-nari di dalamnya. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah satu, membuat Ayah sebangga aku padanya. Dan yang Ayah lakukan adalah mengembangkan senyumnya, kadang tertawa, mengelus kepalaku dan berucap jika ia percaya.

Aku mendengar suara tabuhan genderang saat Ayah menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan siaga. Aku mengangguk, melihat kesekeliling, menggenggam nunchaku ku dengan begitu erat. Kembali menghirup wangi daun-daun segar yang baru tumbuh, aku berlari mensejajarkan kaki dengan Ayah.

Ia terlihat begitu hebat. Beberapa musuh mendekatinya namun dengan gagahnya ia menebas kepala mereka langsung dari atas kuda. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi.

"Ayah, kau keren sekali!"

"Ling Tong, kau harus focus," aku bisa melihat senyum kecil yang melintas di bibirnya, "Sehabis ini aku akan terus maju. Kau tetap di sini, ok?"

Aku menggeleng, dan segera mengangguk saat melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam padaku. "Baiklah Ayah."

Ketika kupastikan derap kudanya menjauh, aku kembali mengikuti jejak Ayah setelah mengalahkan musuh ke tiga ku.

Ini tidak terlalu berat, pikirku. Tidak terlalu berat untuk percobaan pertama, malah sedikit lebih ringan dari yang kubayangkan. Aku tahu Ayah memintaku untuk tinggal di sini—tempat yang sudah menjadi aman setelah semua musuh sudah ia kalahkan—karena menghawatirkan keselamatanku. Tapi aku adalah sub-general nya, bawahannya, anaknya. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya untuk ikut bersama-sama?

Aku kehilangan jejak Ayah, namun aku mengingat bagaimana Zhou Yu berulangkali memastikan posisi Huang Zu. Aku terus berlari di sekitar pepohonan rindang, menangkap udara dari sela-sela nafasku, melihat banyak orang mengelilingi seorang pria yang tengah tertawa di atas kudanya.

Tunggu. Inikah Huang Zu? Ia jelas terlihat tidak siap, kesempatan baik untuk menyerangnya saat ini. Tapi aku bukanlah anak yang bodoh untuk masuk ke dalam gerombolan musuh tanpa satupun rekan untuk menjaga belakangku. namun, sungguh, lihat ia dan wajahnya yang begitu rileks. Apa prajurit yang banyak membuatnya berpikir memiliki keamanan 100%?

Aku kembali mensejajarkan langkah dengan ayahku yang tengah berlari memimpin prajurit-prajuritnya. Ia terkejut, dengan wajah yang sedikit marah melirikku dari ekor matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku merengut, menggoyang-goyangkan kepalaku. "menemanimu tentu saja. Apalagi?" aku melirik ke arah Ayah, sedikit kaget melihatnya mengibaskan pedang di belakangku; membunuh musuh yang mengejar dalam sekali tebas. "Aku sub nya Ayah. Sudah seharusnya aku berada di sampingmu."

"Membunuh musuh sendirian pun kau belum bisa, Ling Tong."

Kedua alisku menyatu. "Mungkin kau tidak lihat saat AKU mengalahkan tiga musuh tadi."

"Jaga nadamu," Ayah kembali melirikku, "aku bukan bilang kau tidak bisa mengalahkan musuh, tapi kau tidak bisa mengalahkan musuh SENDIRIAN," lalu beliau mulai memakai nada yang sama denganku, "itu dua hal yang berbeda. Kau bukan apa-apa jika aku tidak ada di sampingmu."

Aku merasa panas di dadaku. Sumpah demi apapun, apa ia tadi melecehkanku? Heh, tidak, Pria Tua. Kau lebih baik mundur dan biarkan aku menunjukkan kemampuanku saat ini.

Dengan cepat aku melompat ke arah Huang Zu dan para prajuritnya, terkekeh melihat kuda putih yang gemuk itu meringkik ketakutan, tak ada beda dengan sang pengendara. Huang Zu memperbaiki hiasan rambut berbentuk tudung dengan bulu-bulu angsanya—_yang mungkin dimaksudkan sebagai pelindung kepala, tapi entahlah, itu terlalu… fancy?_–dan berkeringat begitu banyak saat aku mulai melawan prajurit yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa ada musuh di sini?! Apa mereka tidak takut dengan jumlah kita?!"

Yah, tidak akan ada yang takut dengan pria tua pengecut sepertimu, 'Tuan'.

Huang Zu mulai memacu kudanya kembali ke _main camp_. Aku tertawa kecil, mendongak bangga kepada ayahku yang terus memandang langit yang gelap, menutupi sinar matahari dengan gulungan awan hitam. Aku berjalan, mengayunkan nunchaku ku, memukul pelan lengan Ayah.

"Ayah, kau lihat? Ayo kita kejar Tuan Pengecut itu."

"Kau harus kembali Ling Tong—"

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?!" aku memotong ucapan Ayah, "masa bodoh. Aku akan mengejarnya, dengan atau tidak bersamamu."

Aku berlari, mengacuhkan panggilan Ayah. Hei, yang benar saja? Maksudku, apa-apaan, apa surprise attack ku itu bukan hal yang membanggakan? Apa aku belum cukup hebat? Apa aku—salah, apa dia masih menganggapku sebagai seorang anak kecil yang harus tinggal di rumah dan berdiam diri saat dunia ini penuh dalam perang? Tidak, dalam mimpiku yang paling buruk sekalipun. Aku berlatih dan dilatih untuk menjadi kuat, untuk menjadi salah satu di antara _officer-officer_ kebanggan Wu suatu saat nanti, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untukku menunjukkan semua yang aku bisa. Apa Ayah—Pria Tua itu mengganggap hanya dia yang bisa dipanggil _Lord_ Sun Quan dengan wajah membanggakan saat mengemban tugas besar? Nah, itu salah besar, aku akan melampauinya. Aku akan menjadi jendral, membawa kemenangan, mengalahkan apa-apa yang Pria Tua itu lakukan selama hidupnya—

Karena aku adalah anaknya.

Saat aku mendengar teriakan Ayah semakin dekat, makin cepat aku berlari, Huang Zu pun makin sempit jaraknya denganku. Aku berusaha mengacuhkan semua hal yang Ayah ucapkan, hanya saja Ayah berlari begitu cepat, memelukku dari belakang dan dalam beberapa detik yang singkat ia mulai mendorongku ke tanah dalam sekali hentak.

Air mulai turun dari atas langit, semua tiba-tiba terasa senyap. Aku menggeliat, berusaha bergerak namun Ayah terus memelukku, menindihku dengan tubuhnya. Aku menggoyangkan bahunya, berusaha memintanya bangun, tidak ada reaksi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan nafas dan detak jantungnya meski ia memelukku sekuat ini.

"…Ayah?"

Kuraba tubuh Ayah dari kepala hingga punggungnya, hatiku mencelos saat kudapati benda asing yang menancap di punggung ayahku. Dua, tiga benda panjang yang kukenal jelas rasanya di ujung jemariku meski aku tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Ayah, kau tidak apa…?"

Semakin aku berusaha mencabut panah di punggung Ayah, semakin kencang aku memanggilnya, semakin sakit ulu hatiku.

"Ayah, Ayah, Ayah—"

Hujan turun deras, membasahiku, membasahi tubuh Ayah yang mulai kaku. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat seiring dengan kesadaranku yang mulai menipis. Aku terus memeluk Ayah, mendengar suara hujan, mencium wangi rumput basah yang entah mengapa berbau sedikit amis. Melihat seorang pria menatap kearahku dibalik punggung Ayah yang besar, seorang pria dengan busur di tangannya, dengan suara lonceng yang terus bergemerincing kala ia berjalan melewatiku.

Dan semua tiba-tiba gelap.

* * *

Ayah memasak dengan celemek milik Almarhum Ibu, memotong-motong sayuran dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci. Ia akan memarahiku jika aku mencomot ikan bakar hasil tangkapannya tadi sore, jadi aku hanya duduk diam sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku di bawah meja makan. Terkadang aku menguap dan memain-mainkan jeruk mandarin yang ada di depanku, menggulingkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengeluh berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu sementara aroma asap dari ikan yang matang terus menggoda perutku.

Lalu Ayah akan tertawa dan memintaku menunggu sebentar lagi, membiarkanku mengganjal perut dengan beberapa butir jeruk masam. Aku mulai menyendok beberapa centong nasi ke dalam mangkuk, menumpuk nasi di mangkuk Ayah dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah tolong-berhenti-memasukkan-nasi-lebih-banyak-lagi dari Ayah yang masih terus mengaduk sayuran. Setelah aku menggumam sekian kalinya, Ayah akan mengangkat sayuran rebus itu dan menghidangkannya di atas meja, memuji wangi makanan yang begitu memanjakan indra perasanya.

Ayah akan menuntunku berdoa, berterima kasih atas makanan yang begitu enak, atas kemenangan yang diraih, atas nafas yang masih mengalir, atas segala kebahagiaan yang kami miliki. Terakhir kali kami makan ikan bakar dengan sayur rebus dan nasi yang mengepul hangat, Ayah mengajakku pergi ke makam Ibu dengan bunga-bunga krisan yang segar yang berkembang di taman. Aku mengangguk setuju, dan kami menghabiskan makanan kami. Masakan Ayah tidaklah seenak masakan Ibu, namun aku tahu sekuat apa Ayah berjuang untuk membuat makanan yang dapat membuatku tersenyum senang. Seperti ikan bakar segar buatan Ayah yang membuatku tak dapat berhenti menambah beberapa mangkuk lagi.

Lalu kami akan pergi ke halaman belakang dan sedikit berlatih, dilanjutkan dengan memetik beberapa bunga krisan dan berjalan menuju makam Ibu. Makam tersebut hanyalah sebuah batu kecil dengan ukiran nama Ibu, namun terlihat paling cantik dibandingkan makam lainnya. Ayah dan aku meletakkan bunga krisan yang sudah kami petik, lalu ia merangkulku bangga.

"Istriku. Anak kita sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan, sehat dan baik budi. Di usianya yang ke-15 ini, mari kita bersama berbahagia menyaksikan perkembangannya menjadi seseorang yang akan terus kita banggakan hingga nanti."

Ayah memelukku. Aku membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat, merasakan detak jantung Ayah yang terdengar jelas. Berjanji menjadi seorang anak yang membanggakan, anak yang sanggup membahagiakan, seorang anak yang mencintai orang tuanya…

Lalu tubuh Ayah terasa berat. Aku tidak dapat menopangnya hingga kami terjatuh ke atas tanah yang lembab. Aku memanggil Ayahku, namun ia tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku, tak ada suara jantung yang menenangkanku maupun suara beratnya yang terdengar lembut. Hanya wangi hujan bercampur amis darah yang terus mengalir dari punggung ayahku,

Dan lonceng-lonceng yang terus bernyanyi merdu…

* * *

Sedetik setelah aku membuka mataku, yang kudapati hanyalah rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat di dadaku, membuatku berteriak sekuat mungkin. Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku, aku tak dapat menahan perasaanku—sesak, sakit, pedih, ngilu, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Apa itu? Apa itu tadi? Aku masih bisa mengingatnya jelas. Ayahku, ayahKU, dengan tubuhnya yang masih tersisa rasa hangat, memelukku begitu kuat hingga aku tak dapat bernafas. Ah, nafas itu, detak jantung itu. Milikku berdetak dan miliknya berhenti. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, darah itu terus mengalir. Membisikkan padaku jika apa yang paling berharga bagiku kini sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sudah tidak ada lagi.

Aku kembali berteriak. Apa-apaan ini? Kenyataan macam apa? Ayahku, seorang Ayah yang hebat, tidak mungkin mati hanya karena hal seperti itu. Ia adalah seorang yang waspada dan hebat, mana mungkin, mana mungkin—

"Ling Tong, kau kah yang terus berteriak itu?"

Aku mengenal suara itu.

"Zhou Yu, aku baik-baik saja… Mana Ayah?"

Diamnya bukanlah jawaban untukku. Dapat kurasakan kain yang ia letakkan di pangkuanku, namun aku terlalu takut untuk membuka mata yang sedari tadi kututup dengan jemariku.

"Ling Cao pergi dengan bangga, Ling—"

"JANGAN KATAKAN!" aku kembali berteriak, kulempar baju ayahku ke lantai, "jangan berbohong. Ayah tidak mungkin, ia tidak mungkin mati, ia adalah orang yang hebat, ayahku, ayahku tidak mungkin!"

Zhou Yu memelukku erat, tercium wangi bunga dari rambut panjangnya. Aku mendorongnya, ia benar-benar mengingatkanku akan irama detak jantung yang saling bersahutan, yang tidak kudapatkan saat Ayah memelukku terakhir kali. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Apa salah Ayah? Apa salahku? Mengapa harus Ayah? Mengapa harus aku?

Mengapa aku masih hidup sementara Ayah sudah bersama Ibu?

"Besok kau akan menghadiri upacara pemakaman ayahmu. Yang tabah, Ling Tong, orang yang pernah kehilangan orang tuanya bukan hanya kamu."

Jelas itu bukanlah hiburan terbaik yang Zhou Yu katakan padaku, lebih seperti lelucon jelek. Aku terkekeh pelan dalam tangisku, menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, tak kuasa menahan air mata.

"Pemakaman, eh? Siapa tadi yang mati? Ayahku? Kau pasti bercanda."

Aku mendecih melihat gelengan kepala Zhou Yu, sedikit tersentak mendengar suara yang hampir kuhapal, terus terngiang samar di memoriku sejak tadi.

Suara lonceng yang berdenting, semakin lama semakin dekat, lalu berhenti saat seorang pria bertubuh kekar berdiri di belakang Zhou Yu. Aku tidak suka dia. Tato naga itu, rambut coklat itu, mata tajam itu, rahang keras itu—

Bunyi lonceng itu…

Aku bergerak cepat, menghantamkan tinjuku di wajah pria tersebut. Ia tidak asing. Benar-benar tidak asing. Ia yang tadi terus melihatku di balik punggung ayahku dengan busur di tangannya. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa menolong—hanya melangkah melewatiku.

"Berani sekali kau memperlihatkan wajahmu di depanku!"

Aku berteriak, hendak memukulnya sekali lagi namun Zhou Yu menahan tanganku. Ia tertawa kecil, menyeka pipinya, menatapku dengan pandangan menjengkelkan.

"Berikan terima kasih untukku, anak kecil. kau beruntung tidak bernasib sama dengan ayahmu."

"Apa yang kau maksud?!"

"Ya, orang tua payah itu," telingaku memanas saat mendengar kalimatnya dengan nada yang begitu mengejek, "yang mati karena panahku."

"KAU YANG SUDAH MEMBUNUH AYAHKU!"

Aku mendorong Zhou Yu, kembali melancarkan tinjuku, namun kali ini ia dapat mengelak, memukul tengkukku kuat-kuat. Aku terbatuk, hampir terjerembab saat Zhou Yu menangkapku dan kembali menidurkanku di atas kasur.

"Gan Ning, Ling Tong, berhenti. Jaga bicara kalian."

"Zhou Yu, ia sudah membunuh ayahku! Ling Cao!"

"Ya, Ling Tong," Zhou Yu mengelus rambutku, menyeka air mata yang tak dapat kuhentikan, "dan sekarang ia adalah salah satu dari kita. Berakrablah dengannya."

"Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Apa tadi yang kau katakan? Ia," aku menunjuk pria tersebut dengan telunjukku, "Pria brengsek ini, adalah salah satu dari kita? Zhou Yu, Zhou Yu, dia musuh, anjing Huang Zu, pembunuh orang tua!"

"Jaga bicaramu, anak kecil."

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, membiarkan api di dadaku membara lebih besar lagi. "Kau sebaiknya lari sebelum aku membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Zhou Yu kembali menengahi kami. Ia meminta pria tersebut keluar, dapat kudengar decihan di sela-sela cengiran meremehkan itu. Oh astaga, ia yang membunuh Ayah, Beliau pasti bangga jika kupersembahkan kepalanya di pemakaman besok.

"Tahan amarahmu, Ling Tong, kendalikan emosimu. Besok Lu Meng akan menjemputmu, beristirahatlah."

"Zhou Yu, kumohon—"

"Aku dan Gan Ning mohon permisi."

"Jangan, pernah, menyebutkan namanya didepanku," geramku setelah Zhou Yu menutup pintu. Sungguh tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Benar-benar tidak ada yang lebih buruk, kecuali aku harus membunuh nya pagi-pagi buta dan memotongnya hingga kecil-kecil dan membakar kepalanya di depan makam Ayah dan Ibu. Ia yang membunuh ayahku, pria itu, pria brengsek itu, GAN NING itu—

Aku menggigit bibirku. _Gan Ning _sudah membunuh_ Ayah. AYAHKU._

Ayah yang paling aku cintai.

Aku kembali terisak, menggulung diriku di dalam selimut. Wewangian dari lilin yang dihidupkan Zhou Yu membuatku amat mengantuk, terlelap begitu cepatnya dengan perasaan dan hati yang masih belum tertata. Berharap lelucon buruk ini akan berakhir saat aku membuka mataku esok, kembali merasakan ikan bakar dan nasi hangat di ruang makan yang begitu hidup meski hanya ada aku dan Ayah.

Aku berharap di sela mimpiku, semoga aku menyusulnya dalam tidurku kali ini.

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. Chapter 2

**GOLDEN DAYS "CHAPTER 2: FATHER, PIRATE"**

**A/N:**

Hi semua! setelah update sebanyak dua kali, baru sekarang saya menggunakan catatan pengarang. Sejujurnya saya sangat menikmati membuat cerita ini, saya menyukai Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, mereka terlihat cocok terutama pertengkaran yang menurut saya seperti poin plus dalam hubungan mereka. Saya mengambil beberapa event dari sejarah maupun Dynasty Warriors nya (seperti yang terdapat dalam disclaimer), juga kadang mengambil dari anime Kputetsu Sangkokushi.

Saya harap semua dapat menikmati cerita ini. Mohon dukungan, review berupa kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.

Tidak suka hal-hal berbau drama dan hubungan romantis antarpria? silahkan klik tombol exit ^^

ENJOY!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors c KOEI Tecmo  
Gan Ning x Ling Tong (bl)  
Romance, drama  
¼ Dynasty Warriors, ¼ Romance Of Three Kingdoms, ¼ sejarah, ¼ penambahan-pengurangan-pengubahan dari author.

Sumber:  
Google  
Wikipedia  
Koeiwiki  
Kongmingarchive

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

Aku tertawa kecil, mengelus pelan pipiku yang masih berbekas merah, membalas lirikan Zhou Yu sembari kami berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku menatapnya, tersenyum simpul—menyeringai, lebih tepatnya—dan mengangkat kepala, menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Heh, anak kecil itu hebat juga dapat memukulku. Aku harusnya mengingatkan jika tidak akan ada kali kedua," aku melihat Zhou Yu tersenyum kecil, menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga, "tidak seperti itu menyakitkan atau apa, sih."

Zhou Yu menunduk, helai onyx itu keluar dari batas telinganya, menutupi wajah Zhou Yu yang masih tersenyum di sela tatapannya yang sendu. "Baik-baiklah dengannya Gan Ning, ia masih kecil," menjawab tatapan _oh-aku-tahu-dia-itu-bocah_ ku dengan kedipan mata sejenak, "dia masih butuh seseorang untuk mengarahkannya."

Aku mengerdikkan bahuku, memberi gestur jika itu bukan _sepenuhnya _salahku, dan aku tahu Zhou Yu juga memikirkan hal yang sama. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingat, saat aku seumurannya aku sudah bisa hidup dengan kegiatan bajak lautku."

Helaan nafasnya membuatku terkekeh, berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu yang terlihat tua. "Ini kamarmu, Gan Ning. Silahkan beristirahat."

Aku membalas senyumnya yang manis itu dengan salam hormat. Sungguh, jika ia adalah wanita aku sudah pasti memaksanya masuk ke dalam kamarku. "Terima kasih, Zhou Yu. Kau juga, berhati-hati di jalanmu."

Dengan anggukan singkat aku dapat mencium wangi bunga dari rambutnya menjauh seiring langkahnya yang mulai tak terdengar. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari warna selain wangi bunga yang sedari tadi terus mendominasi, mengunci kamarku dan berjalan-jalan di luar. Aku melihat sekeliling, tiang-tiang merah menyangga langit-langit, bintang-bintang yang bersinar temaram dan gerimis yang mulai turun lagi. Terus menelusuri jalan yang kulalui bersama Zhou Yu tadi hingga aku tiba di depan sebuah kamar di mana anak kecil itu berada.

Aku menutup mataku, mengingat kejadian saat hujan hampir sama gerimisnya dengan sekarang ini. Kala itu, aku membunuh seorang ayah, dan kala itu pula semua usahaku tidaklah dianggap apapun oleh Huang Zu hanya karena aku seorang bajak laut. Tch, ia lupa apa yang sudah kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Jika saja aku tidak datang dan membunuh Ling Cao saat itu, ia pasti sudah mati,

Dan anak ini tidak perlu kehilangan orang tuanya.

Ling Tong, jika aku benar mengingat namanya. Pemberani sekaligus ceroboh yang mengejar Huang Zu dengan semangat berapi-api yang langsung kupadamkan seiring air tumpah dari balik awan. Aku menatapnya menerawang ke langit-langit di sela-sela pelukan ayahnya yang tak lagi bernyawa, meraba-raba punggung besar itu, melirik ke arahku dengan mata ketakutan. Saat aku membalas tatapannya, niatku untuk membunuhnya hilang entah ke mana, membuatku menyimpan busurku dan berjalan melewatinya. Aku bisa dengar potongan nafasnya yang tak beraturan dengan suara gemetar sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan. Ia terlihat sangat terpukul, aku memang sering melihat ekspresi seperti ini, namun miliknya adalah yang paling membekas dalam ingatanku. Getaran jemari kecilnya, isaknya, matanya…

Aku membuka pintu pelan-pelan, melihatnya tidur dengan wajah yang berantakan, memeluk erat-erat baju yang dibawakan Zhou Yu tadi. Ia terlihat begitu lelah, begitu sakit, begitu hancur, aku pasti sudah merebut apa yang benar-benar ia cintai. Mungkin aku juga sudah merebut kebahagiaan dan mimpinya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, mengarahkannya menjadi pendendam…

Aku mengelus rambutnya. Aku tahu aku tidak salah. Aku tahu aku tidak peduli apapun yang ia rasakan padaku atau apapun dampak yang ditimbulkan karenaku sudah membunuh keluarganya. Aku tidak peduli jika sampai mati nanti ia terus berusaha memenggal kepalaku, berteriak dendam padaku atau bahkan tak akan pernah melihatku lagi, apapun itu aku tidak peduli. Yang terlintas di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah raut muka layu yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu manis, yang akan berubah 180 derajat saat ia membuka matanya, entah esok atau lebih parahnya; sekarang ini.

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. lihatlah, baru saja aku berpikir untuk mengundang Zhou Yu ke dalam kamarku, kini aku sudah menyusup ke dalam kamar orang lain sembari berpikir akan hal semacam betapa manisnya ia. Jika ada yang mengetahuinya aku pasti sudah dicap sebagai seorang yang suka bermain-main.

Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang sangat suka bermain-main, berpetualang, berlayar di atas kapalku dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kudatangi. Di mana laut adalah rumahku dan satu-satunya yang kuanggap rumahku. Tapi kini, demi mencoba menjalani hidup yang berbeda, kukira aku sedikit membuat langkahku bertambah susah mengetahui pilihanku untuk ikut mengabdi pada Wu.

Ia menggeram pelan, terisak dalam tidurnya. Aku sedikit melebarkan baju yang ia peluk itu untuk menutupi bahunya, berjalan keluar dan duduk di batu besar dekat kolam, memandang bintang yang makin terang saat gerimis telah berhenti. Tersenyum membayangkan masa depan yang akan kudapatkan jika aku terus berusaha. Memberi ikan pakan yang seperempat penuh dan mulai menggumam kecil di sela-sela senyumku.

"Aku harap semua bisa jadi sangat menyenangkan."

* * *

Saat aku bangun, yang terus kuucapkan di dalam hatiku adalah rasa syukur untuk membuka mata di saat yang tepat. Mata abu itu berkilat marah dengan ayunan nunchaku yang terlihat sembarangan, ia mendecih melihatku dapat menghindar di saat-saat terakhir. Aku melihat sekelilingku, menghela nafas, entah apa yang ia lakukan, bagaimana bisa ia masuk sementara aku mengunci rapat jendela dan pintu ku, melirik ventilasi dan mengernyitkan dahi mengetahui bulan masih bersinar.

"Bukannya anak kecil harusnya tidur jam segini? Mengendap masuk ke kamar orang dewasa bukanlah tindakan terpuji, tahu?"

Ia mendecih mendengar guyonanku. "Dua jam lagi matahari terbit dan aku hanya punya sedikit waktu, jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku mencabut nyawamu."

Aku menaikkan ujung bibirku, menertawakannya remeh. "Kau terlalu percaya diri hanya karena sempat memukulku, nak. Kau harus tahu itu akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya."

"Diam, ini semua untuk ayahku!"

Aku menunduk saat ia berlari dan mengayunkan nunchaku nya, menghindari kaki yang ia putarkan di lantai, mundur beberapa langkah mengetahui tinjunya hampir mendarat di wajahku. Aku terkekeh, membakar lebih amarahnya, kembali menangkis tendangannya dengan tangan kananku. "Lamban, bocah."

Ia menggeram kuat dan mulai mengayunkan nunchakunya, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya hingga membuatku sedikit kewalahan untuk menghindar. Kugenggam kuat tangannya dan ia mulai meringis sebelum memukul perutku dengan tangan yang satunya.

Aku terbatuk, mengernyitkan keningku. "Kau memintaku untuk serius, eh?"

Ia mengerdikkan kepalanya pelan, menatapku masih dengan kristal yang berkilat-kilat tajam, kembali menyerangku dengan teriakan keras. Saat ia mulai mendekat, kutarik wajahnya mendekat padaku dan kuhentakkan kuat-kuat keningku dengan miliknya.

Ia jatuh tepat di depanku, kutangkap dan kubaringkan ia. Wajahnya masih terlihat lelah, keningnya merah—aku merasa aku terlalu kuat membenturkannya tadi. Ia menangis. Sesegukan, pelan, membiarkan nunchaku nya terguling di lantai. Kuhela nafasku dan kubawa ia ke kasurku. Merepotkan sekali, anak kecil memang sangat merepotkan—terutama anak dengan rambut coklat kental ini. Sungguh,bukankah perang memang seperti itu, membunuh dan dibunuh? Hanya karena ia lah orang yang mengalaminya bukan berarti ia pantas untuk terus menangis, kan? Sekarang aku bingung apakah aku harus menenangkannya atau membiarkannya terus merengek dan membasahi kasurku dengan air mata dan ingusnya. Apa perlu aku menyeretnya kembali ke dalam kamarnya?

Kulemparkan selimutku padanya, tidak mengecek apakah yang anak kecil itu lakukan dengan kain biruku yang baru kucuci; aku pergi keluar dan menggaruk kepalaku. Ini merepotkan sekali, apakah aku harus memanggil Zhou Yu dan memberitahukan kejadian ini sebelum ia mengira akulah yang membawa anak itu ke kasurku dan melakukan hal yang macam-macam hingga ia menangis tanpa henti? Heh, aku memang seorang bajak laut, namun aku bukanlah seseorang yang senang menyiksa anak kecil.

Meski memang beberapa tahun lagi aku yakin ia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik.

…Ah ya, sepertinya aku baru saja lupa jika ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

Kebetulan sekali mataku menangkap sosok Zhou Yu tengah menyesap teh nya di serambi tengah, menikmati wangi hangat dari teh yang masih terisi penuh. Aku mendehem, tersenyum, menyisir rambutku kebelakang dengan jariku dan mulai menunjuk letak di mana kamarku berada dengan ibu jari.

"Kau tahu? Eh, siapa tadi namanya—"

"…Ling Tong?"

Aku menepukkan tanganku, mungkin Zhou Yu adalah seorang pembaca pikiran yang handal. "Ya, Ling Tong, ia masuk ke kamarku dan sekarang tidur di atas kasurku."

Zhou Yu memberi isyarat agar aku duduk di sampingnya, menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir kosong dan mempersilahkan padaku untuk meminumnya. "Apa ia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Nah, ia hampir, lebih tepatnya," aku meneguk minumanku, "tapi _The Great Gan Ning_ mampu mengatasi undakan kecil semacam itu. Omong-omong ini teh yang enak."

Senyuman kembali hadir di bibir tipis yang merah. "Xiao Qiao memang pandai meramu teh. Dan maaf sudah mengacaukan malammu, kau pasti lelah sekali, Gan Ning. Bagaimana jika kau biarkan ia tidur di kamarmu dan kau melepas lelahmu di kamarnya?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Pilihan kedua; atau aku akan menemanimu di sini, minum teh hangat yang nikmat dan sedikit mengobrol."

Zhou Yu membalas tawaku dengan anggukan lembut, memejamkan mata sejenak dan kembali membukanya setelah ia mengibaskan rambut hitam itu ke belakang. "Sebuah hal yang bagus memilikimu dalam pasukan kami. Kau adalah seorang bajak laut yang tangguh dan pemberani, aku dan Lu Meng benar-benar merekomendasikanmu pada Lord Sun Quan. Tentang masalah ini, semua pasti surut seiring waktu menyembuhkan luka anak itu. Aku harap kau bersabar, Gan Ning, dan cepat merasa kerasan di sini."

Kurileks-kan posisi dudukku, mendengar bunyi loncengku yang berdenting lembut. "Itu baik, Zhou Yu, sungguh. Aku mungkin harus berterima kasih atas rekomendasimu dan Lu Meng, tapi kau juga harus tahu aku di sini hanya untuk mencoba pengalaman baru, membalas ketidakadilan Huang Zu dan mungkin akhirnya aku akan pergi berlayar bersama kapalku lagi."

"Apakah itu menyenangkan, Gan Ning? Berlayar, maksudku?"

"kau bercanda, itu sangat menyenangkan!" Kutepuk pelan punggung pria sepantaranku itu, "Kau tahu, kapan-kapan kau harus mencobanya, daripada hanya duduk merenung dan minum teh sendirian. Menghirup wangi laut, melihat pulau tak berpenghuni, mengatur layar, memutar nahkoda, benar-benar menyenangkan."

Zhou Yu mengangguk. "Kau bisa mengajakku kapan-kapan, Gan Ning," aku tersenyum mendengar reaksi positifnya, "ini sedikit aneh namun kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Aku mengangkat alisku sebelah, baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu padaku. "Siapa itu, Zhou Yu?"

Aku sedikit menyesal bertanya, melihat wajah tampannya kini berwarna sedih dengan mata yang menatap gelas yang masih berisi seteguk air. Hampir kutarik pertanyaanku saat ia mulai membuka suaranya yang kini terdengar sedikit parau. "Kau tahu kakak laki-laki dari _Lord_ Sun Quan? Julukannya sebagai_ Little Conqueror, _mungkin?"

Aku mengangguk, aku pernah mendengarnya meski tidak yakin apa aku tahu namanya. Zhou Yu tersenyum sedih padaku, menghabiskan teh yang ada di gelasnya dan kembali memenuhi gelas itu dengan cairan serupa dari teko yang mulai dingin. menatap dalam-dalam bulan yang memantul dari riak air kecoklatan itu, Zhou Yu memejamkan matanya. "Sun Ce, kau mengingatkanku padanya. Senyumnya yang hangat, sifatnya yang bersemangat, ceria, berani, sedikit ceroboh, penyayang dan berkharisma. Biasanya ia yang menemaniku di sini, minum arak kesukaannya, membicarakan banyak hal menikmati bulan yang meredup dan menyambut matahari terbit…"

"Ah, dia terdengar seperti pacarmu."

"Dia _sworn brother_ ku," Zhou Yu membalas guyonanku dengan senyum tipis, "dan ia benar-benar matahari yang bersinar."

"Dan dari ceritamu, aku tidak yakin kalau kau mengingatnya karenaku atau karena situasi ini, Zhou Yu. Bagaimanapun aku tidak semanis yang kau jabarkan tadi."

Zhou Yu tertawa, meneguk teh dinginnya. "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Terima kasih, Gan Ning."

Kusibak rambut panjangnya itu pelan, mengelus punggungnya dan melihat matahari yang terbit. Sinarnya terasa begitu hangat, seolah menghapus hujan yang turun kemarin, mengecup lembut dedaunan hijau yang basah. "Sama-sama, Zhou Yu."

* * *

Meskipun aku adalah seorang bajak laut, aku tetap hadir di pemakaman orang yang sudah kubunuh. Upacaranya, lebih tepatnya. Semua diam, hanya terdengar kicauan burung kecil dan musik yang mengalun lembut, memanggil hujan, meniadakan hangat sinar mentari yang tadi pagi kurasakan. Aku menarik nafas, melihat sekelilingku, semua orang berwajah muram. Beberapa di antara mereka menegakkan kepalanya, beberapa menunduk, beberapa menutup wajah, beberapa berguncang bahunya, namun hanya satu orang yang terus menatap kosong peti putih tak berisi sebagai simbolis sang ayah yang sudah tiada.

Ling Tong, dengan rambut mahoni nya yang terurai halus, meletakkan rangkaian bunga dengan jemari yang bergetar. Aku bisa melihat lingkar hitam di matanya yang sayu, dengan bibir bergemeratak dan nafas yang mulai tersengal. Ia terlihat menahan emosinya, begitu rapi, namun tidak kuat kala menggumamkan pidato yang sudah Lu Meng tuliskan untuknya. Penuh drama, pembacaan jasa, pengungkapan rasa kasih, pujian yang berlebih...

Aku berbalik meninggalkan tempat yang penuh dengan kesedihan ini, berjalan menuju jembatan terdekat, melihat pantulan diriku di atas sungai yang beriak. Aku tertawa kecil, menyisir rambut coklat ku ke belakang, merapikan ikat kepalaku yang sedikit miring. Kuhela nafasku, merasa tidak cocok jika terus berada dalam lingkungan yang menekan seperti itu padahal aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kesedihan. Manusia memang begitu, bukan? Mereka hidup lalu mati, hanya caranya yang berbeda. Kebetulan pria yang sedang diupacarakan di sana menemui ajalnya di tanganku. Kenapa Ling Tong terus menyalahkanku atas hal itu? Mengapa ia tidak menyalahkan takdir atau panah atau hujan atau apapun, bukankah sudah kewajibanku untuk membunuh musuh?

Aku mendecih. Sampai kapanpun mana mungkin aku meminta maaf padanya.

Aku mendengar suara langkah di belakangku, dengan sedikit isakan, berjalan mendekat. Kulihat helai _brunette _yang tadi terurai kini sudah digenggam tinggi-tinggi dengan hiasan rambutnya, jatuh dengan cantik. Ia menatapku tajam, menghapus air matanya, menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya sebelum ia mulai bersuara.

"Pria yang kau bunuh sedang diupacarakan dan kau tidak datang? Sebegitu tak hormatnya kah kau pada ayahku?" ia meremas bajunya, menggigit bibir. "Katakan, apa salahnya padamu?"

Aku mendelik, kembali melihat riak sungai. "Bukan hal yang harus kujawab, bocah."

"Kau memang bajak laut sialan! Brengsek! Kembalikan ayahku, kembalikan semuanya! Aku pasti akan membalas dendam, aku pasti membunuhmu, kepalamu akan jadi milikku dan kugantung di depan makamnya! Kau dengar, kau sial—"

"Hei, jaga mulutmu," alisku menyatu melihat mata Ling Tong yang membelalak penuh emosi, "ya, ya, selesai dengan kalimat kepala dan balas dendam ini. Yang kau lakukan cuma menggonggong tanpa mengigit."

Aku berikan cengiran terbaikku saat melihat tangan kecil itu menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Sama saja seperti ayahmu."

Ia maju, mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukulku, namun ia terlalu lemah hingga aku menepisnya dengan mudah. Ling Tong terhuyung, menepi ke pinggir jembatan, memukul-mukul kayu hitam itu kuat-kuat.

"Sial, sial… Aku akan jadi lebih kuat lagi, aku bersumpah… Ayah…"

Bahunya bergetar, suaranya makin pelan, kulihat air mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Ayah… Ayah, Ayah…"

Suara itu terdengar terlalu lemah, kupejamkan mataku, dan tak lama kemudian, langit ikut menangis. Hujan yang sempat reda kembali turun dengan irama yang begitu merdu dan pilu, menyentuh rambutnya yang kuyu, bercampur dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Kala aku melihatnya menangis seperti ini, sesuatu mengetuk di sudut hatiku. Aku ingin mendekat dan mengelus rambutnya, menenangkannya, namun jika itu benar-benar kulakukan aku hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Ia membenciku dan aku tahu itu. Jadi kubiarkan tangisnya mengeras dengan hujan yang menderas, riak air yang bergelombang, dan loncengku yang tak berhenti bernyanyi saat aku melangkah menjauhinya.

Aku masih tidak mengerti sesakit apa perasaan anak kecil itu. Yang kutahu, saat ini aku ingin menghentikan air matanya.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: PIRATE, ALLIANCE**

Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI Tecmo

Gan Ning x Ling Tong (bl)

Romance, drama

¼ Dynasty Warriors, ¼ Romance Of Three Kingdoms, ¼ sejarah, ¼ penambahan-pengurangan-pengubahan dari author.

Sumber:

google

wikipedia

koeiwikia

kongmingarchive

yueying

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

Ling Tong, dengan lengan baju yang disingsingkan dan rambut terikat tinggi, masih sibuk berkutat dengan kayu-kayu di depannya saat Lu Meng datang dan menegurnya lembut. Potongan kayu terakhir ia lanjutkan, menoleh, tersenyum manis melihat strategis Wu yang tegas dan cerdik itu. Menyeka peluh dan mengatur nafas, ia beranjak menuju Lu Meng yang kini telah duduk di karpet di bawah bambu-bambu yang menjulang tinggi.

"Kerja bagus, Ling Tong, sepertinya aku harus memintamu memotong kayu untuk perapian rumahku juga," tawa Lu Meng renyah, membuka keranjang dengan selusin bakpao berisi daging, "ini, makanlah dulu."

Pemuda tersebut duduk di depan Lu Meng dan tersenyum tipis. "Buatan siapa ini?" Mengembalikan tawa renyah itu, "aku yakin kau tak bisa memasak,_ Oldman_."

Sang pria menggaruk helai coklat ikalnya, meraih satu bakpao dan memasukkannya ke mulut sebelum akhirnya ia bersender di bambu-bambu hijau. "Ibuku, tentu saja. Dan tolong, berhenti memanggilku_ Oldman_, kau sama saja dengan bajak laut itu- ah..."

Wajah itu mulai surut serinya. Lu Meng menatap dalam-dalam mata abu pria yang lebih muda, mencari rasa yang tersirat dari beningan yang mulai berkaca-kaca, mengelus rambut yang senada dengan miliknya itu perlahan. Ia menghela nafas, saling diam satu sama lain, membiarkan burung bernyanyi di pucuk bambu menjulang.

"Aku tidak seperti dia," terdengar tercekat suara bergetar itu, "ia membunuh ayahku. Aku tidak sepertinya."

Melanjutkan makan, Lu Meng menghirup wangi bambu kental dan kayu-kayu yang masih segar. Mengacuhkan fakta jika Ling Tong akan sedih, sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, Lu Meng mengulang topik yang sama namun cerita yang berbeda.

"Ia salah satu dari _officer_ terbaik kita. Tangkas, pemberani, ditakuti. Misinya kali ini ia dapatkan karena ia pantas untuk itu."

"Kau salah, Lu Meng," Ling Tong menatap langit biru, mengernyitkan dahi melihat awan-awan hitam yang menggulung di atas. "Misinya itu untuk membuktikan apakah ia pantas atau tidak. Berani taruhan jika yang pulang hanyalah lonceng-loncengnya saja."

Lu Meng menggelengkan kepala. "_Lord_ Zhou Yu bukan orang yang senang mengundi nasib, Ling Tong. Gan Ning pantas. Ia bisa mengemban tugas yang Lord Zhou Yu berikan, kita bisa menunggu dan menanti pesta besar-besaran."

"Jangan terlalu memuji bajak laut pembunuh orang tua itu," decihan terdengar dari bibir Ling Tong, "ia tidak sehebat yang kalian ucapkan. Taruhan."

Helaan nafas kedua terdengar dari Lu Meng, mengelus janggutnya pelan, menutup mata. "Aku tidak suka melakukan taruhan yang meyakinkanku untuk menang 100%, Ling Tong, jika semua perang seperti itu maka strategis tidaklah dibutuhkan." Meminum araknya hingga habis, Lu Meng berdiri. "Jaga dirimu sendiri. Aku mungkin tidak ada untuk mengawasimu, tapi kau tahu apa-apa yang sudah diperingatkan padamu, kan? Oleh Lord Sun Quan sendiri, seperti-"

"-Tidak mengejar Gan Ning dan membunuhnya, aku tahu. Aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali. Jadi ini yang kau lakukan, menggangguku dengan bujukan-bujukan itu? Lupakah jika itu tidak akan mempan?"

Ling Tong kembali melahap bakpao saat Lu Meng melangkah menjauhinya. Dengan hati sesak dan mata berkaca-kaca, amarah itu meluap-luap. Menutup telinga dari ucapan pamit Lu Meng, Ling Tong meraih kapak dan membuat potongan kayu bakar yang lain. Membayangkan leher dari pria yang terus masuk ke mimpinya dan mengulang memori yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, ia potong kayu tersebut kuat-kuat, melampiaskan emosi yang terkekang sejak dahulu.

Ling Tong ingat terakhir kali ia berbicara empat mata dengan pria bertato naga, di jembatan yang basah akan air hujan, tepat saat upacara kematian sang ayah. Ia ingat tangisnya yang berbaur dengan rintik-rintik bening mengalir ke sungai, suara lonceng yang menjauh, menampilkan punggung tegap yang mulai tak terlihat. Terus menangis hingga_ Lord_ Sun Quan mendatanginya dan mengelus rambut basahnya penuh kasih bagai belaian sang Ayah.

_"Ling Tong, bangun dan angkat wajahmu. Hujan telah berhenti, kaupun harus tegar dan menyimpan air matamu. Memperjuangkan apa yang Ling Cao jaga selama ini. Bersama Gan Ning."_

Menatap pria bermata hijau itu lekat-lekat, Ling Tong menyeka air matanya, seulas senyum terpatri di bibir pemimpin yang berwibawa.

_"Jangan balas dendam. Kau berjanji, Ling Tong?"_

Tidak ada suara yang keluar, hanya anggukan lemah. Karena sungguh, sebenci apapun, Ling Tong tidak keberatan melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang. Terutama Lord Sun Quan, meski ia harus menyiksa batin sendiri.

Dan selama tiga tahun Ling Tong menjaga sumpahnya.

* * *

Api berkobar di mana-mana, menjilat kayu-kayu kering yang dipotong rapi, perabotan rumah dan macam-macam di sekitarnya. Warna merah menyala membumbungkan abu di angkasa, meraih langit, menghapus dingin malam dengan panas membara. Rumah kecil di tengah hutan itu tak mungkin dapat berkutik, baik dedaunan di sekelilingnya maupun tikus-tikus yang bercicit nyaring, bahkan remaja pria yang masih berlari panik di dalam rumah.

Pemuda itu terus mencari celah diantara atap rumah yang mulai runtuh tiang penyangganya. Terburu-buru mengambil oksigen yang mulai menipis, merasakan jilatan api di sekitar tubuhnya. Rambut coklat panjangnya berkibar bagai kayu-kayu rapuh yang telah habis menjadi arang. Suaranya tertahan, tersengal-sengal, meringkuk di tengah rumah dengan tubuh yang lelah.

Ia menangis. Semua sakit yang ada di dadanya turun begitu saja. Tidak ada yang ingin ia lakukan kecuali menangis, menyerah mengetahui tidak ada jalan keluar, kecewa karena harta satu-satunya kini habis dimakan api. Ah, harus apa lagi? Masihkah berguna hidupnya di sini, tiga tahun diberikan pangkat pengganti ayahnya, tiga tahun memupuk benci, tiga tahun tak berhenti menangis kala sinar rembulan mengelus kulit putihnya. Apa yang sudah ia beri untuk Wu? Hanya pekerjaan kecil seperti menjaga markas, menangkap bandit maupun mengantar bekal. Ia bahkan kalah tugas dengan orang baru yang mungkin malam ini sedang bersenang-senang meraih apa yang akan menjadi pujian nantinya. Apalagi gunanya di sini? Ia sudah muak dijejali banyak cerita tentang kehebatan seorang pria yang melihatnya pun enggan. Pria yang sudah mengambil segalanya, ayahnya, kebahagiaannya, pekerjaannya, hingga kini tak ada satupun yang bersisa.

Apakah tidak menyenangkan jika saat ini ia bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi?

"Ling Tong!"

Pemuda itu mendengar namanya disebut disela-sela api membara. Namun ia hanya menggeleng kuat, menggigit bibir, menghapus apa yang ia kira halusinasi.

"Ling Tong, kau di mana?! Berteriaklah agar aku bisa menolongmu, sialan!"

Ling Tong mengangkat wajahnya. Samar ia kenal suara serak yang kini terus berteriak memanggil namanya, dengan musik yang mengiringi langkah sang pria.

Bunyi lonceng. Dan Ling Tong kenal jelas siapa orang itu.

"Gan Ning, Gan Ning!"

Ia gunakan sisa suaranya untuk berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Mendapat tenaga untuk kembali berdiri, ia berlari sedekat mungkin dengan baritone yang terus memanggil namanya dan dentingan lonceng yang menghapus suara pengabuan kayu.

"Kau di sini? Mundur, Ling Tong," Ling Tong mundur beberapa langkah mendengar suara itu makin dekat, "akan kudobrak! Menjauhlah!"

Bunyi kayu patah terdengar di mana-mana, namun Ling Tong memusatkan kristalnya pada goncangan yang ada tepat di depannya. Masih terus terisak, ia kembali berteriak, memeluk pria tegap yang kini berhasil masuk menghampirinya dengan wajah dan tubuh yang terkena hitam arang; namun tarikan senyum miring itu terlihat sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Gan Ning!"

Pria itu mengembalikan pelukan erat Ling Tong, tertawa kecil di sela aturan nafasnya. "Ya, ya, gadis manis, tunda dulu haru birunya. Kita keluar dari sini."

Berpegang erat-erat pada pundak Gan Ning, Ling Tong merasa tubuhnya diangkat dengan begitu mudah meski ia kini sudah setinggi sang bajak laut. Pria berikat kepala itu menggendong tubuh si rambut coklat kental dan berjalan menjauhi sumber api, membiarkan air mata mengalir di pundaknya, berhenti pada sumber air terdekat. Ia turunkan sang pemuda, menggulung tangan di dada, menaikkan sebelah alis. Wajah marah.

"Kau tahu, kukira bocahpun pasti mengerti; jika terperangkap dalam kebakaran, hal yang paling utama dilakukan adalah berteriak minta tolong."

Ling Tong menutup wajahnya, terlihat sedikit semu merah di pipi. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Suara bergetar, "kenapa kau menolongku?"

Gan Ning menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Apa itu penting untukmu?"

"Tentu," masih dengan isakan yang sama, "itu penting. Mengapa kau ada di sini sementara seharusnya kau sedang dalam perang?"

Denting lonceng menyela percakapan mereka. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Gan Ning menyodorkan air dari telapak tangannya, namun Ling Tong tepis dengan mata berkilat, penuh emosi bercampur. Wajahnya begitu merah, rautnya terlihat tegang.

"Jawab aku, bajak laut brengsek! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Oh, tentu saja. Perang sudah selesai dan aku kebetulan lewat sini. Apalagi? Heh, jika kau kira itu perang yang sulit, berarti _skill _mu masih cetek."

Jemari ramping itu mendorong dada sang pria dengan begitu keras, membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Ling Tong tak lagi berusaha mengatur nafasnya, ia berdiri, menunjuk Gan Ning dan tawanya yang khas. "Apa kau bilang? Kau mau kubunuh di sini?"

"_Come on_," bajak laut itu mendecih, sinar bulan memantul dari helai tajamnya. "maju sini. Aku tak akan segan."

Ling Tong mengepalkan tinjunya dan mulai menyerang sang pria.

* * *

Burung-burung kecil berbunyi nyaring di luar tirai bambu yang terbuka sedikit. Ling Tong, dengan wajah kuyu dan jemari yang saling bertautan, tak juga mampu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya meski lingkar hitam telah menghiasi kelopak matanya. Malam kemarin, ia masih mengingatnya dengan begitu jelas. Bajak laut itu lebih lamban dari biasanya, berulang kali tidak dapat mengelak dari tinjuan pria yang lebih muda. Terjerembab di tepi sungai, nafasnya tersengal, Ling Tong dengar suara berat itu berbisik.

_"Aku harap kau merasa baikan, Ling Tong."_

Jemarinya bermain satu sama lain, ia ubah posisi tautan jari-jari itu untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang tegang. Ling Tong tak habis pikir maksud dari kalimat terakhir Gan Ning sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur pulas dan belum bangun hingga sekarang. Kalimat itu terus berulang di otaknya, bagai melodi yang sejenis dengan nyanyian bell di pinggang sang pemuda.

_'"Ling Tong!"_

_"Aku harap kau merasa baikan."_

_"Aku kebetulan lewat sini."'_

"Tch, apa-apaan," gumam Ling Tong menggigit bibirnya. Jelas tadi malam Lu Meng dan Taishi Ci datang bersama prajurit-prajuritnya, memadamkan api yang sudah menghanguskan rumah penuh kenangan itu, mengangkat tubuh Gan Ning ke dalam kereta dan bertanya apa Ling Tong baik-baik saja. Tak menjawab, pria berusia 18 itu hanya menarik nafas dalam dan mengalihkan tatap temunya dengan Lu Meng. Lalu apa yang ia dengar setelah itu? Bukan tanya, protes maupun jawab melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

_"Gan Ning langsung berlari saat seorang petani mengabarkan rumah Ling Cao terbakar. Aku sudah menghentikannya, kami baru pulang perang dan ia memiliki luka dalam namun- ah, benar-benar; bajak laut itu. Sekarang ia tidur pulas dan menambah kerjaan kita."_

Ling Tong menelan ludahnya, menutup mata, mencoba lebih mengingat kalimat-kalimat Lu Meng.

_"Ling Tong, kau terlihat terguncang. Mari kita pergi ke tabib dan cek luka-lukamu, lalu pikirkan untuk tempat tinggalmu nanti."_

Gelengan kepala kencang._ 'Ah, tidak, bukan yang ini, yang selanjutnya. Kalimat selanjutnya...'_

_"Kau harusnya lihat wajah Gan Ning saat itu. Panik dan marah, larinya benar-benar cepat. Sepertinya ia khawatir padamu."_

Ling Tong meremas bajunya, merasa jantung itu berdetak lebih kencang sebelum rasa sakit yang hangat muncul dari dadanya. Gan Ning, khawatir? Siapakah dia ini, hanya seorang yang terus diejek dan tak jua mampu membalas dendam. Bukan pula kawan seperjuangan yang pantas untuk dipertahankan maupun benda berharga. Lalu mengapa bajak laut bodoh itu dengan berani menyelamatkannya seorang diri?

Mungkinkah tidak ada alasan lain selain memang kebodohannya itu?

Lalu mengapa ia harus berbohong dengan berkata 'perang mudah' dan 'kebetulan lewat'?

_"Aku harap kau merasa baikan, Ling Tong."_

Ling Tong meringis pelan, memegang perutnya yang terasa panas, berjongkok menyembunyikan perasaan yang bergejolak. Apa maksud kalimat itu? Baikan, baikan karena apa? Karena berhasil membalas dendam? Karena diselamatkan? Atau karena,

Karena bajak laut itu merasa lega?

Semua pikiran ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Ia lirik tubuh kekar yang tertidur tak jauh darinya, terlihat tenang di bawah sinar mentari yang mengintip dari sela tirai. Guratan keras di wajahnya begitu jelas dengan dagu yang runcing dan bibir tipis. Mata tajam yang penuh percaya diri itu menutup sejak kemarin, menyisakan abu yang telah dibersihkan oleh gadis-gadis pelayan. Tato naga yang terlihat jelas berwarna hijau kecoklatan, Ling Tong perhatikan pelan-pelan. Dari punggung, lengan, menuju dada yang bidang. Dilanjutkan dengan tato bagai kobaran api di pinggang sang pemuda yang berakhir di balik celana. Semua itu membuatnya teramat jantan, terutama otot-otot yang terlihat begitu terlatih...

Ling Tong sedikit tersentak ketika tubuh itu menggeliat, merasa malu mendapati dirinya memperhatikan Gan Ning dengan begitu serius, berharap tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya. Tubuh Gan Ning terus bergerak, seolah merenggangkan tubuh, dan ia dengar suara berat itu menggeram. Bagai kucing yang besar, tawanya perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, Nona," Gan Ning menoleh ke arah Ling Tong, tersenyum simpul. "Tawa yang cantik. Sedetik tadi kukira aku sudah ada di surga."

Ling Tong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ekspresi itu masih belum mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah yang manis. "Hah? Kau bercanda. Atau kau benar-benar ingin kubuat terbang ke surga?"

Gan Ning menyeringai, mengelus rambut coklat muda itu ke belakang. "Nah, kau terlambat, malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku sudah pulih dan siap untuk bertarung."

"Itu benar. Bisa kau katakan mengapa kau menjawab tantanganku semalam sementara kau sendiri terluka parah, Tuan Hebat?"

"Karena aku yakin bisa menang, mungkin?"

"Apa-apaan?" Ling Tong membelalakkan matanya, "kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu jika kau benar-benar yakin."

Gan Ning bersender di dinding. "Mengatakan apa?"

"...Kau lupa?"

Gan Ning mengangguk, si pemuda menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak yakin untuk mengulang kalimat yang terdengar begitu memalukan, jadi ia berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang lain.

"Err... Tentang makan malam? Sepertinya, aku juga tidak terlalu ingat..."

"Kau jelas tak pandai berbohong," dengan tawa tipis, "aku lupa aku bilang apa. Apa aku menggodamu? Memegang bokongmu dan berkata kau seksi, mungkin?"

Reaksi Ling Tong membuat tawa itu terdengar makin keras. "Sepertinya bukan, ya?"

"Diamlah," suara itu terdengar tertahan, "memalukan. Kau melecehkanku!"

"Tidak, gadis kecil, aku tidak. Kau persis seperti tebakanku saat kali pertama kita bertemu."

"Apa, hah?"

Menatap mata Ling Tong yang berkilat, Gan Ning tersenyum. "Rahasiaku, bocah. Mungkin aku akan memberitahumu, tapi tidak untuk saat ini."

Ling Tong kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan itu. Ia duduk di kursi terdekat, menyilangkan kakinya. "Jadi, bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Luar biasa," Gan Ning tertawa, "Terima kasih untukmu, lukaku tambah parah."

"Kau sendiri yang meminta, aku tidak tahu apa-apa." dalih remaja tanggung itu.

"Tapi kau baikan, kan?"

Ling Tong bangun dari duduknya. "Ah-"

"-Setelah sekian lama, ini kali pertama kita bicara lagi."

"Kau," Ling Tong berkacak pinggang, meneruskan kalimat yang tadi dipotong oleh pria yang kini menopang kepala dengan kedua tangannya, "kau bilang kau lupa? Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak."

"Ya, kau ya. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, aku pria dewasa. Kau tahu berapa umurku?" Ling Tong membuat angka delapan dengan jari-jarinya, "Tahun ini, aku sudah masuk delapan-"

"Delapan tahun. Selamat nak, kau sudah 'besar' sekarang."

"Delapan belas!" Ling Tong berteriak kesal, pipinya kembali memerah, "astaga, apa kau bisa membiarkanku menyelesaikan kalimatku?"

Gan Ning hendak menjawab perkataan Ling Tong, namun deheman berat dari balik pintu membuat keduanya menoleh. Lu Meng, dengan senyum yang benar-benar mengejek-menurut Ling Tong-bersender di daun pintu. Ia menggulung kedua tangannya di depan dada, menutup mata, menyudahi senyum itu dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kalian sudah akrab? Bagus sekali."

"Bleh."

Reaksi 'jijik' Ling Tong membuat Lu Meng menghentikan tawanya. Menatap pemuda yang masih menjulurkan lidahnya, Lu Meng menghela nafas dan mengalihkan perhatian pada Gan Ning. Gan Ning tersenyum.

"Yo,_ Oldman_. Aku sudah cukup pulih untuk arak dan makanan enak."

"Simpan itu untuk nanti, Gan Ning," Lu Meng menatap kedua pria di depannya secara bergantian, "Malam ini_ Lord_ Sun Quan menggelar pertemuan. Kalian berdua harus datang."

Ling Tong mengerdikkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Liu Bei," pria berkuncir rendah itu menoleh sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, "Ia meminta kerja sama."

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hai semua! Saya harap saya tidak terlalu cepat mengupdate fanfic ini " pace nya sangat lamban, saya khawatir para pembaca akan merasa bosan...

Saya mengambil event kebakaran itu dari sejarahnya. Ah, Gan Ning benar-benar hebat, bukan? Bagai pahlawan menolong Ling Tong yang hanya dapat menangis~ *fangirling*

Ling Tong dalam sejarah sangatlah imut, ia sering menangis :3 di fiksi (Dynasty Warriors) dia menjadi pria yang tsundere, dan saya berusaha memadukan kedua sifatnya :3

Kalimat "aku harap kau merasa baikan" dari Gan Ning itu pun saya ambil dari Dynasty Warriors, saya terus berpikir mengapa Gan Ning berkata lembut dan Ling Tong tidak jadi membunuhnya... Saya benar-benar menyukai pasangan ini _*blush*_

Ah, saya terlalu banyak bicara. untuk yang belum bosan silahkan nantikan chapter 4 ya!

Kritik dan saran berupa review akan sangat membantu. Jadi, jangan segan~


End file.
